


please say I don't love you

by inky_button



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Character, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gay Character, Internalized Homophobia, LGBTQ Character, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Self-Discovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inky_button/pseuds/inky_button
Summary: a boy with a few too many secrets finds someone with shared ideas, now their are two boys with way too many secrets!





	please say I don't love you

he waited at the school building like he always did at the end of school, he was just waiting day in and day out for his best friends like they were the only thing that mattered and they were

he saw a tall boy with brown hair and brown eyes walking with a shorter girl but the pair were still taller than he was, "Justin! robin!" he called as he walked over to them 

Robin greeted the boy with open arms while Justin put his earphones in "how was school?" she asked

"it was school" he responded sarcastically "same shit different day mate," 

"come on there has to be a highlight to your day?" 

he rolled his eyes "the last bell?" he smiled he loved talking to robin, she was beautiful and sweet but could punch like a boxer as he had found out by trying to scare her, he know he could tell her anything but spilling his secrets could wait as far as he cared 

they began walking out of the school gates and in their own ways, Justin and robin got the bus and he walked home as he always did. being careful of the other schools students as a group had tried to push him into a moving care but that was in the past he just had to avoid getting pushed into walls now, he had his headphone in listening to the same song on repeat and way too loud if he was being honest but he just wanted to drown the ideas in his brain "everyone knows." "someone will out you." "just tell everyone!" 

he walked through the door, no one greeted him ,as normal but he couldn't help just feel say in that place, no one to talk to and self hate filled his room.

there was a new boy at his school and for some reason he just wanted to be his kids best friend, he was taller than himself but not by too much, he had blue eyes and blonde hair, a nice build, well mannered and listened well to teachers he was smart, truly Hitler's perfect little boy he joked in his head , but what was it about this boy that made him feel...ill? queasy maybe? maybe he just had the flu? too many questions! he remembers feeling that way on the day a girl asked him out and he said yes... they didn't last ad the girl moved away but they still talked

"I really hope tomorrow doesn't come too soon..." he said to himself 

he ended up doing commissions until he felt tired and fell asleep

he woke at 6am as normal and got everything ready by 6:30 even if he only had to be at school for 8:30 and didn't live too far away but he liked to be early so he got going putting his headphones in and walking to school, he was there about 7 and the gates had just opened but new boy was in school early too 

"hi?" the kid waved awkwardly at him, he had an accent? 

"hi." he said giving a small wave back "so how was your first day?" he said trying to break the ice

"scary I guess, I don't have any friends at this school." he said kinda sadly

"I'll be your mate if you want." 

"r-really? I'd love that!" the kid seemed to blush at his own excitement 

"hell yeah! by the way where are you from?" 

"oh, I'm from new York, my name's Jeremy." the kid- Jeremy was so sweet even in the way he talked, soft like cotton god he just wanted to protect him in everyway

"the name's Dawson at least that's what me mum calls me, you can call me Rex though." 

"that makes no scene." Jeremy laughed

"well my full name is Benjamin Dawson Rex Greenwood but I respond to all of them." 

"well it's nice to meet ya rex." he stuck his hand out "I know well be grate friends!"

Rex shook his hand "best mates, I can already tell!"


End file.
